what gets her hot
by xCaligula
Summary: Sally has a fetish that she's determined to get Eddie to participate in. The first time, he does not take much convincing, but the second time requires a bit more work. WARNING: Contains watersports and omorashi.
1. what gets her hot

**A/N: Saw another prompt on the kink meme that I just could not resist. We all know how I love piss stuff, and I can never resist the siren song of my Problematic OTP. Now, I have the headcanon that though, in the comics it's not directly stated that it was more than one time and, in the movie it is flat out said that it was only one time, that it was definitely more than one time. I definitely like to think they were lovers for a bit, and that Sally only admits to the one time.**

 **Prompt: "Watersports. Really wanting to see some watersports. Don't hate me for this but I'd love it was Eddie and Sally, especially with Sally as the dom (perhaps revealing herself to be into it during their eventual consensual encounter)."**

"Aw, c'mon, why doncha just tell me already?" asked Eddie.

"I don't know, you might not be into that," Sally said teasingly, smirking playfully. She was baiting him and he knew it; she knew that he would take the bait and she would get her way. She always got her way with him these days.

It had been weeks since their fateful encounter, when he had arrived, unannounced at he house, claiming that he couldn't stand her being mad anymore. He laid his feelings on the table, apologizing for what he had done to her. He was young and stupid, he'd said. He had lost his temper, he'd said. It was inexcusable and unforgivable, but he would do anything to earn her forgiveness, he'd said.

And she had heard him out, because she had never seen Eddie Blake look so sincere, had never heard him use that tone of voice before. There was a part of her that had always known he would someday apologize and that what he had done to her, as horrific as it was, had only been an impulsive mistake. He had been young then, and he had certainly paid for it.

But he was not young anymore, and the years that had once kept her from seeing him as anything more than a handsome child now meant nothing, and she saw him as a man. Back then, she had flirted back only because she enjoyed his obvious crush on her- though even then she had suspected she could grow attracted to him with time; now, she could not help but find the man in her living room desirable. Add in how unsatisfactory things had been with her husband, and the outcome was only natural.

Now, weeks into their affair, she had revealed to him that she had something she was curious about, something that she had been wanting to do in the bedroom for quite a while. Eddie had asked and she had only said that it was strange. That had only caused him to persist, while she talked around the subject, teasing him.

"I just don't know if you could handle it," she said at least, delivering a blow to his ego that she was sure would get her what she wanted.

"Baby, I can handle anything," he said, cocky. "Just tell me what it is so we can get down to it."

"I'd like to piss on you," she said, bluntly.

Eddie blinked. He was used to the way she dropped profanities in the bedroom; he actually found it incredibly arousing to hear those vulgarities in her pretty little voice. That part did not shock him; the concept of what she was asking for did.

"Uh...d'ya...you're joking, right?"

She laughed. "No, Eddie, I'm not joking. I'm dead serious. It's okay if you don't want to do it. I suspected that it would be too much for you." Another decisive blow to that ego of his, which she knew was his biggest weakness.

"What?" He laughed, but she detected some nervousness in it. "'Course it ain't! I toldja I could handle anything, it's just...are ya sure that's somethin' ya wanna try?"

Sally rubbed a hand over her lower stomach, watching his eyes widen as he realized her hand was directly over her bladder. She assumed it was the first time he had noticed the slight bump there. "I'm sure. I've been preparing for this, actually. But if you're afraid to try it, we really don't have to."

"Dammit, Sally!" he burst out, losing his temper for a moment. He soon realized what he had done and tried to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, but...wouldja quit sayin' shit like that? It's not like I'm scared, it's just...you were right when ya said it was strange. But that doesn't mean I won't do it."

She could tell by the way his eyes darted to the side that, though he was trying to play it cool, he was incredibly nervous. It was true that what she was asking for was odd; that was why she had worked so hard to set it up in a way that would convince him. She knew that she was asking a lot from him, but she had wanted this for so long and she knew that Eddie was the only man who would let her have it.

"I've been preparing for it," she said, her tone seductive. Again, she ran a hand along her bladder bulge. "I know you've noticed how much I've been drinking tonight. I'm really full, Eddie." She bit her lip and squirmed for him, making a show of it.

"Yeah, baby?" His tone was edgy, and his shoulders were tense. She could tell that he wasn't sure where to go with this, but he was trying. "You, uh...you gotta piss?"

She nodded, pouting, her lips pursed in a way that always drove him wild. "Mhmm. I really, really do." She squirmed for him again, moaning slightly and jamming her hands between her legs.

His cock twitched at the display, and she was delighted to see that he was starting to enjoy this. "So, ya wanna...ya wanna come over here and piss for me?"

He was heading in the wrong direction with this, but she couldn't blame him for that. Instead, she could only try to steer him in the right direction. "I really don't know if I'm going to make it," she whined. She winked at him, hoping he would take the hint.

"O-oh, well, uh..." If she was not trying so hard to stay in character, she would have laughed at the sight of Eddie getting so flustered. "Ya know, there's another...option for that..."

Now he was starting to pick up on it! A throbbing heat settled between her legs, and she was almost surprised at how close she was just knowing that this was about to actually happen. She rubbed herself slightly, disguising it as further action to help her hold, and she moaned. "What's that?" she asked.

He stared at her, cluelessly, for a moment, and it took as she had not to just tell him what to say. But, no, it wouldn't be any fun if she had just scripted everything. Better to let him try his best and hope he kept in the direction she had lead him to.

Finally, he gestured at himself awkwardly and said, "There's me. I mean...you could, ya know. Use me." And if she was not so overwhelmed by arousal at that statement, she would definitely would have laughed- character be damned- because he actually _blushed_ at what he had said!

But, as things stood, she was overwhelmed by arousal, and was nearing her orgasm at a rapid rate, all before she had made it to the main event. Normally, that would not be a problem, but she feared that if she came, she would also lose control of her bladder and spoil everything. She had to hold out, at least for now.

"I'd love to," she replied, using her low, seductive voice again. Eddie was incredibly hard now, and definitely turned on by all of, not just the way she was looking at him and speaking to him. She had hoped she would be able to get him into it, and she was not disappointed.

Again, he looked to her for guidance, and this time she was okay with giving it to him. She gestured for him to lay down on her bed, not minding the mess she would have to clean up. Her husband was away on business and would be the none the wiser. Eddie did as told, laying back stiffly.

Sally climbed on top of him, straddling his chest. She looked down into his icy blue eyes, giving him a warm and reassuring smile. The poor guy was still nervous as hell, but she had faith in him. He had stuck it out this long, and now she was going to get to live out one of her most secret, most arousing fantasies. Eddie was up to the task and she knew it, and all that was left was for her to let go.

And so she did.

She threw back her head and moaned as she released the contents of her bladder, her hot piss rushing out and pooling on his chest. He gave a sharp intake of breath when he felt this, and she heard a soft moan that he seemed surprised by.

Sally came, then and there, while she was still peeing on him, and it was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of her life. She could not contain a few shouts, while her stream continued full force. She had been so incredibly full that she pissed for a full minute, her bladder cramping as it relaxed.

When her bladder was empty and she began to come down from her orgasm, she lowered herself, panting, until she lay on top of Eddie. She could feel his cock throbbing against her, and that got her aroused all over again. Her forehead was pressed against his, their eyes locked, and she smiled at him.

"Jesus Christ, Sally," he said, after a moment's silence. "That was...wow..." She draped her lips over his, giving him a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, he put a hand around the back of her head and pulled her down into a longer, more passionate kiss.

When their lips finally parted, his typical cocky demeanor had returned, and he was smirking at her. "Toldja I could handle it," he said.

Sally finally allowed herself to laugh, and re-positioned, so that she was straddling him again, but lower this time. "Oh, shut up and let me fuck you," was all she said.

 **A/N: Woomp, there it is. I am so freaking into this sort of thing, like you don't even know. I'm planning on writing a second chapter where she decides to experiment more and turns the tables a bit. Eddie will still be a bit reluctant, especially when he finds out what her new plans are. Stay tuned!**


	2. and another thing

**A/N: Part two! A little more desperation than last time, because I like that more than just straight watersports. Victimizing Eddie has been a dream of mine for a while, and I have finally allowed it to come true.**

A week after their experiment with Sally's secret fetish, they had another chance to be alone and she was planning on experimenting a little bit more. There was something else that she wanted to try with Eddie, and tonight, that would happen.

She had thought about it in the past; it was hard not to, considering how it related to her interests. But, in the past, she had always thought it would be something she would not like that much. Now, knowing Eddie and seeing his reactions the previous week, she thought that she would actually rather enjoy it.

Just like before, she began preparing a little in advance, shopping for the things she would need earlier in the day. When he arrived for their night together, his drink was already poured and he took a long sip, completely unsuspecting of what she had done to it. He would begin to feel the effects soon enough.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" he asked. He was likely still thrown after their first experiment, and sounded a bit uneasy, probably unsure of what to expect from her. Sally almost felt bad for what she was doing to him.

"I was thinking we could just sit and drink for a while," she said, knowing that he could never resist alcohol, especially when he wasn't smoking and he was not allowed to smoke in her house. The scent would be too hard to get rid of.

"Oh. Is it cos a wanna do more of...ya know, that?" he asked. "Ya trying to...get ready for it?"

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that this week," she replied, and it wasn't really a lie. They _were_ drinking to prepare, but it would not be what he expected.

"Alright, honey, whatever you want," he said, slinging an arm around her and pulling her up against him, visibly less tense now that she had said that. He drained his glass and refilled it, this time without the special addition she had given before. That didn't matter, though; one dose would be enough.

Before long, she felt him shift in his seat and looked up to see him wearing a slightly uncomfortable expression. A few moments later, he shifted again and groaned so quietly he probably thought she hadn't heard him. It was clear to her that he was starting to feel the effects of the diuretic.

With that in mind, she snuggled up close to him and purred, "Are you ready?"

"Actually, baby," he started, "I gotta, uh, take care of somethin' first, if ya catch my drift." He chuckled, but she was getting good at identifying his nervous chuckles, and Sally knew that he at least suspected she would take a special interest in his predicament.

"Going somewhere?" she asked innocently as he dropped his arm and started to stand up.

"Not for long, you know that," he said, leaning and planting a kiss on her lips. "And then I'll be right back and we can get started."

"I'm a little too impatient for that," she said, standing up to give him a much longer kiss before tugging on his arm. "I'm ready to get started now." He did not protest much as she drug him to the bedroom and resumed kissing him, pushing him down onto her bed and straddling him.

"C'mon, Sally, let me up," he said, his easy grin not matching the uneasy look in his eyes. "You know I gotta..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"I want to hear you say it," she said.

"You know I gotta piss," said Eddie at last. "It kinda came on outta nowhere and..." Realization dawned on him. "Don't tell me you fuckin' slipped me something. Don't you fuckin' tell me that this was all some plan!"

"I think we both already know that," she purred, giving him a mischievous wink.

"Why, you little bitch," he said, and burst out laughing. He cringed suddenly, the laughter having an adverse effect on his bladder, which was a bit more full than it should have been.

"Feeling a little full, Eddie?" she asked, resting her weight on his lower abdomen. His eyes widened and he let out a pained gasp at the sudden pressure added to his bladder, and Sally held back a moan at the display.

"D-don't do that," he said in a weak voice. Though his initial response to the discovery had been to laugh, he seemed to be having second thoughts as he thought about what this would actually entail. "Are ya sure...I mean, what am I gonna...?" He couldn't find the words to phrase his question.

"Do you remember how positively desperate I was last week?" she asked. When he nodded, she said, "Well, that's how I want you to be, only more so. I really want to watch you squirm, and then you can use me, just like I used you."

"Doncha think that's a little...intense?" he asked. Sally had come to love how he looked when he was uncertain of things; she was sure that was a side of him that few got to see and felt lucky. Even more lucky was the fact that she knew how to exploit him.

"If you're afraid," she said, "we don't have to do it. I know it was hard to adjust to what we did before, and I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. I'd just thought this would be something you could handle..."

Just as before, the thought of someone thinking he could not handle something was too much for Eddie. He was certainly predictable, and he said, "I can handle it!" before stopping to think about it. "I mean...god, Sally, if that's really what ya want me to do, I guess I can try it, for your sake." Now he was trying for modesty, as if he had a modest bone in his body.

She let herself fall into the bed beside him and said, "In that case, I'd like to watch you for a little bit. And don't hold back or try to hide anything! I want to see it all."

He nodded, making a move to bite his lip before stopping. Sally had never seen him so nervous before, even when he was younger, and he was getting to the point that he was having a hard time hiding it from her. More likely than not, this was because the pressure on his bladder made everything a bit more difficult and unusual for him, and that just made the experience more enjoyable for her.

The bed bounced ever so slightly as her lover fidgeted, shaking his legs and squeezing his thighs together. At least he had listened and was not holding back in terms of showing her how desperate he was. And it wouldn't be much longer before it would be too much for him, considering all he had had to drink and the diuretic that ensured it all passed through him much quicker.

She heard him let out a low hiss, squirming and clenching his fists. He tapped one against his thigh while he grit his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. Before, Sally had not bothered entertaining the thought of watching a man hold; now, she wondered why she had ever thought it was anything less than perfect. She had to admit to herself that there was a part of her that liked degrading Eddie- why else would she like to piss on him as much as she did?

And making him do something like this, watching him struggle with a full bladder that she was the cause of, pushing him to his breaking point, was a degradation that seemed even greater to her, even more powerful. In the end, she would let him piss on her, but the power given to him in that action would mean nothing. The brief moment of power over her would follow him almost losing control at her hands, would be a small consolation prize after she had proven to him and to herself that she was the one with the true power in this arrangement.

She loved that, and she knew that, despite everything, despite how nervous it made him, despite how tough he acted, despite how strong he tried to seem, despite what he had done to her in the past, he loved it too.

"Say it again," she whispered, wanting to hear that phrase in his voice. That deep, masculine voice that still carried hints of a Southern drawl even after all his years of living up north.

"I gotta piss," he mumbled, barely able to speak as he rocked back and forth, fighting a battle that he already knew he was going to lose.

"How bad?" she asked, and he jammed a hand between his legs. She was so aroused by this display that she began to squeeze her own thighs together.

"Pretty fuckin' bad," he said, and then his eyes widened and he hissed. "Shit," he said under his breath. "Oh, fuck," he moaned.

"What is it?" asked Sally, pulse quickening with anticipation.

"I just...a little bit came out, I don't think...I'm gonna last much longer."

"Come on, can't you wait a little bit more? For me?" She gave him that pout that she knew he loved.

"Sure, baby, anything for- fuck!" He gripped himself a bit harder, hissing again. "No, no, I really don't think I can wait anymore."

"Alright, love," she said, and helped him sit up. He was shaking as he got up to stand beside the bed, his hand never leaving his crotch. His breathing was labored, he was beyond the point of desperation, and Sally thought he was sexy as hell.

His pants were a challenge, and he could barely bring himself to let go long enough to undo his belt. His hands were shaking so hard he could barely get it open, and he swore loudly as a small, dark spot appeared. His hand shot between his legs again, and he groaned.

"I can't do it, I can't fuckin'...I'm gonna...fuck!" Eddie looked down at her, a mixture of angry and pathetic- most likely angry because of how pathetic he looked. He had already started to piss himself, and it was not certain to either of them if he would be able to get out of his pants in time.

After a moment of trying to regain control, he went for the button on his pants. He got it unfastened without much fuss, but began to leak soon after. There was a low growl as he decided to keep going anyway, and he yanked his zipper down, freeing his cock. He was still leaking, dripping on the floor before he aimed and let loose.

He let out an almost erotic groan of relief as he emptied his bladder directly onto Sally, and she wondered why she ever would have thought she wouldn't like this part. It felt really good- amazing, in fact. Even better were the events leading up to it, watching him struggle and nearly fall at the last hurtle. The look of panic on his face as he almost lost control coupled with the shameless look of sheer relief now would have been enough to do her in all on their own.

Eddie had been incredibly full, and it took him a while to finish emptying completely. When he had, he stood for a moment, panting as he tried to catch his breath. When he had succeeded in this, he said, "That really fuckin' hurt, trying to hold it for that long. But as soon as I could, ya know, let go like that, it actually felt really good and...I guess what I'm sayin' is...I kinda liked that one too."

"I knew you would," she replied, grinning up at him as she slipped a hand between her legs and began to touch herself. "But not as much I did."

"Wanna bet?" he asked, climbing into bed on top of her. And perhaps she would have said more, given him evidence to support her claim, but he shut her up with a kiss before she had the chance.

 **A/N: And that's the end of the story. I probably won't write any more about them exploring the fetish, but it was fun while it lasted.**


End file.
